A rat and a mouse
by sodapop765
Summary: Hermione gets captured and is less than a slave. She is given to a certain death eater as a gift. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will so get off my back! I am a Huge Wormtail fan and I find that he and Hermione would be great together as I have read a one-sided Wormtail/Hermione story. This is based off a story I read called 'Abyss'. For information on Portia Pettigrew see a different kind of betrayal. Sorry if I got some stuff wrong it's been forever since I read the 'order of the phoenix'

Peter Pettigrew was in distress. A war was coming and his daughter wanted to fight in for the other side. Didn't she see that she could get hurt? Peter quickly shoved these thoughts of worry as his master called him and said that he was to receive some sort of reward.

"_It's about time!" _thought Peter and pushed these rebellious thoughts to the back of his mind too. Rebellion was never good; rebellion is what got James and the love of his life Lily killed. Lily, with her beautiful red hair that cascaded down her back like beautiful water falls… _"No, not again!" _Peter mentally scolded himself as he shook his head as if to physically dislodge these thoughts from his mind. Lily was dead. He killed her and would do it again if given the chance.

_  
"How could I be so stupid!" _thought Hermione as she was lead down a dark stair case to the Dark Lords chambers. She had practically let herself get captured. Why oh why did she have to let her guard down long enough to get stunned and knocked out.

FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had just stunned another death eater and was feeling cocky and full of herself as she rejoined the group. When they got to the vale and the death eaters came is when it all went horribly wrong. As the rest of the group fled when the Aurors came but Hermione stayed to help and attempted to stun a death eater and was stunned her self. She fell against the wall and everything went black. When she woke up she was face-to-face with Lord Voldemort himself. He gave her to Lucius Malfoy for breaking. She managed to hold out for the first few days but the pain became too much. She also developed a fear of basements when she was locked in the dungeon under Malfoy manor. Now that she was thoroughly broken she was told that a real treat was in store for her. She could only assume death.

Peter Pettigrew knocked nervously at the door of the Dark Lords chambers which were not all that different from how he usually knocked but he reasently became even more nervous these past few months. He actually fainted a few times.

"Come in." said the Dark Lord simply "Peter for your loyal if not cowardly service (Peter winced) I have a reward for you." The Dark lord stepped to the left to reveal Hermione dressed in an immodest night gown that was a bit too far down the chest and too high up the leg for her liking not that she'd ever complain. She learned her lesson well.

Peter was at a loss of what to say so he simply said "Thank you and Lead Hermione to his room

Not continuing until I get at least one review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's pronounced Por-sha. Peter is dressed exactly like Beadle Bamford in the Pictures when he's older. (See Sweeney Todd)

Peter Pettigrew led Hermione to his room which was not all that large or grand…or warm but it was something. Well it was actually two rooms divided into one because his daughter had to sleep somewhere. As he lead Hermione down the cold hallway he took notice of the many black and blue marks covering her body and turned his head away. Half because he couldn't bear to see them and half because he was brought up a proper gentleman and it was not polite to stare especially at a lady. When they got to his room he pushed open the door and sat her down on his bed. He noticed how she seemed to tense up. What on gods green Earth had happened to her? He began rummaging through his clothes trunk and found one of his night shirts and gave it to Hermione. She just sat there.

"Well, dress yourself." Said Peter as he turned his back to her

"W-What?" said Hermione in a small almost inaudible voice. Peter was relieved to see that she could at least talk

"Well what you're wearing is hardly proper and I can't imagine that you'd want to wear something like that. You'll have to wear my cleanest night shirt until I can open my daughter's room and get you some of her clothes. (He motioned to a room with an insane number of locks and a sign that said: If you so much as turn the knob I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!) They maybe a bit small for you though."

"Daughter?" asked Hermione in that same quiet voice

"Yes, she takes after me. Haven't seen her in quite some time though." Said Peter as he kicked off his shoes and picked up a night shirt with blue stains all over it and grimaced

"Because you're a traitor!" yelled Hermione finally finding her voice "You betrayed your best friends to save your own disgusting skin! They would have died for you!"

Wormtail turned a shade of red for a moment and then said in a small sad voice "Let me show you something." And picked a box up from under the wardrobe

"What's that?" Said Hermione eyeing the box

"This is me and my sister." Said Peter as he took and old black and white photo that looked like it was from the turn of the century. A pudgy boy and much older and pudgier girl stood in front of a horse drawn carriage. "This is Angelique." Said Peter as he picked up an old photo of a teenage girl in an ankle length dress and unnatural figure, Hermione guessed that she was wearing a corset. That was the love of my life until Sirius got to her. He dumped her after a week and she joined a commune. And this is my daughter Portia." Peter held up a picture of himself holding a small child in a white long dress with a whit cap. "That was her baptism." Her stupid, disgusting, vile, whore, bitch of a mother wouldn't even come to her baptism. Sorry about my langue."

"What does that have to do with-?"

"Can't you see I was only there to provide comic relief? They would always tease me and they weren't even my friends to begin with!"

He looks at the clock and sees that it's almost midnight.

"Time for bed anyway." Said Peter as he put a pillow between them and blew out the candle. Leaving Hermione with her thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. Sorry for the wait but my muse visiting the Hills Have Eyes which I also do not own.

Hermione woke up to the smell of food cooking and tried to sleep again. She had not had the privilege of a bed in some time and intended to milk it for all it was worth.

"Wakey, wakey, I hope you like eggs and bacy." Said Peter in a singsong voice as he placed a tray in front of her with bacon and eggs arranged in a smiley face

"W-what?" asked Hermione still half asleep

"Didn't expect to sleep all day did you, we've got a big day planned."

"Big day?" asked Hermione as she stuffed the food in her mouth quickly like it would be taken away

"Yes, we've got to floo to old London and take the ten o'clock train to the old ports, then its smooth sailing to the island. Oh and please eat like a proper lady. Speaking of propriety I managed to make it into my daughter's portion of our room and managed to salvage you a proper dress." Peter picked up a pink silk dress with slightly darker silk coming down at a frill of lace at approximately where Hermione's knee would be. "Sorry about the mismatch but it was the only thing that I could salvage and sew." He motioned toward the lace "My daughter is a bit…err…vertically challenged."

It took a moment for all of this to sink in for Hermione as she looked at dress which belonged in the last century. They were leaving!? They couldn't be leaving! And what the hell was…

"What's old London?" said Hermione having found her voice

"The Victorian underside, it's mostly a holiday destination for wizards but also the main bridge between my world and the rest of the wizarding world. Eat quickly now for we must catch our train which departs in three hours."

"W-wait, does the ministry-"

"Yes, but they don't have power over the island nor the underside. I have a book about it I believe but I see that you've finished your breakfast so now I'll help you get dressed and we'll be off."

"The dark lord just lets you leave?"

"He's been trying to get rid of me for months. I guess that now I just have an excuse." Said Peter as he rummaged through an emerald green leather trunk which clearly said 'Property of Galatea Pettigrew' before she could ask she remembered

"Dress me!?"

"No assist you with your corset because if my daughter who is quiet ingenuous hasn't figured it out yet then you certainly haven't and probably won't." said Peter as he picked a painful looking corset out of the trunk and motioned for Hermione to turn around. He took off her night shirt willing himself not to stare and fashioned the corset and long Victorian undergarments onto her, also borrowed from his daughter. The first thing that was going to happen when they got to the island was he was going to get her some of her own clothes. He pulled the strings of her corset earning him a gasp.

"That means that it's working darling now don't fidget and we'll get to your dress."

After an embarrassing episode involving the fact that Hermione couldn't properly dress herself they floo powdered to old London. Hermione was in shock, it was like looking into an old photograph only in color. They payed their ticket fare and boarded the train and sat in a deluxe first class box where there was silk and fine leather everywhere. For a short time Peter left the train and came back with an extremely breakable china doll.

"What's this for?" asked Hermione as she investigated the doll. It looked expensive.

"Well a lady cannot be expected to constantly read. Not only are you a lady but also you could go blind from all this reading in this light. Besides, my elder ward loves these china dolls."

"Oh." Was all that Hermione could say as she let it all sink in and was about to ask about the other ward but Peter's top hat was over his eyes and he was already fast asleep. Hermione really had to use the bathroom and wandered the train. She was stared at by fancy Victorian ladies and eventually found the facilities. As she left a strong hand grabbed her and attempted to undo her dress buttons. She did the only thing she could and screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please people, if my story doesn't make sense of isn't good in some places use constructive critism, I'm not a professional, I'm a 'C B- English student/class historian. I'm not perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: do I really need to say…err…write it.

The man who grabbed Hermione slapped her across the face and pushed her to the floor. Her wand had been taken long ago. As she fell she felt something in the sleeve of her dress and pulled it out. It was a wand. There were intricate carvings on the handle and the carvings going up to the tips looked like vines. The man saw the wand and gasped. Hermione stood there with the wand at his throat before…

"Betelgeuse Crypt, do you know who's ward you've just attacked?" came the voice of Peter Pettigrew he too pointed his wand at Betelgeuse.

"I-I'm sorry lm-master Pettigrew, I-I didn't know."

"Well you'll do to remember." Said Peter as he pushed Hermione slightly toward the corridor. Hermione turned back toward where Peter was and saw him delivering a series of blows.

"Next time it'll be your pretty little brains all over the pretty little floor." Said Peter simply as he turned around. Hermione bolted strait to the car and just sat waiting for him. Her came back and simply said, you really should be more careful. If I hadn't heard you then who knows what could have happened. Any way I have a book for you." Said Peter as he got an old book from the baggage hold. It read 'Remordere: a history.'

"Well um thank you."

"Your welcome my dear, now I do believe I have quite a bit of work ahead of me." Said Peter as rang a bell. A few moments later a dining cart came. A vast array of foods from lobster to caviar were presented in two portions. The girl who delivered it look at Peter with a sort of longing.

"That will be all." Said Peter noticing the look that he was being given. The girl had a look of disappointment on her face. Peter took a pile of forks and spoons and arranged them in a sort of order. He took a bit of food with one fork and then a different bit of food with another fork. He noticed that she wasn't eating.

"You never learned the forks?" questioned Peter as if she said that she was really a man. Hermione nodded.

"It's gonna be a long night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to a train whistle. She got up slowly and discovered that she was leaning on someone. Her head was on Peter's chest. Her was soft, bloody disgusting, but soft. She gently nudged him awake.

"No now Margaretta." Mumbled Peter

"We're here." Said Hermione simply. He bolted up and knocked over a tea pot. It shattered. Hermione quickly fixed it. Peter quickly got their bags down and made his way to the front of the train just as it stopped. Hermione followed and stood next to him. The train stopped and the doors opened.

"Welcome Hermione, to Remordere

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know it was short lets see how much you get done when you've got the flue. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you get the picture. You guys know what's dumb, the fact that medicine tastes like something my cat wouldn't eat. Well onto the fic. I got Peter talking about the poorer district from a Youtube thing I saw which I do not own.

Hermione gasped. There were men in fancy suites and woman in painful looking dressed. Horses and buggies lined the streets. But when Hermione turned her head toward the inner island she saw a completely different picture. The people were ragged and dirty. Shanties lined the way for miles behind semi-mansions. She couldn't stop staring so Peter had to turn her in the other direction.

"Retched, defrauded, oppressed human nature lying in bleeding fragments. That is what my ward describes Remordere as. This is a city of terrifying extremes as it's most often called. It's best not to think about the lower class workers, it'll only depress you. Oh and we won't be leaving today because of the fog." Said Peter sullenly

"But can't someone do something?" asked Hermione as she watched skin and bones children play amongst rats

"Well there are some spell that can take care of it and they probably already tried that."

"No I mean about the people."

"My ward Galatea wrote a book. It's all about Remordian life. It's making a bit of difference but only a bit" Said Peter as he gave a small sack of money to the children

"Bless thee sir master Pettigrew, bless thee." Said the children as they looked at the money in awe

"Why is it that you're here children?" said Peter as he crouched down to her level

"We, me and me sister that is, we got laid off at the cotton mills we did." Said the boy as he held his sister

"Thank thee for the money. We is very grateful, bless thee." Said the girl as she reached for him

"Don't be touching the aristocracy Anastasia, they is better than us." Said the boy as he slapped his sisters hand

"May the lord have Mersey on you souls. Said Peter as he turned away

Hermione was practically in tears. She had read about things like these in books and seen movies but it never came close to this.

"Come now Hermione it isn't lady like to cry in public. People will think that you've gone hysterical." Hermione didn't stop and she was getting stares and whispers. Peter lead her to an inn. Hermione stopped crying a little. Only a little because the Pandora's box of depression had been opened and there was no closing it now. Peter got them a room and sat her down on the bed and let her cry. She put her head in the crook of his neck and just let it all out. They stayed that way for two hours. They eventually fell asleep like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was the first to wake up and looked at his pocket watch. To his horror it was 9:00 at night. Even if the fog had cleared up, which he doubted, the ferry didn't run at night since the lighthouse broke three years ago. Noticed Hermione asleep and he undid her corset a bit. He brushed a bit of hair from her face and noticed how beautiful she was. No! thought Peter she was already hurt enough. He needed to get out of this room. He got a bit of money and took to the streets careful not to go into the poor district. He passed a pub and willed himself not tot go in. instead he went into a clothes shop and Hermione various dresses of the middle class to hold her over until he could get clothes of the upper class. He also purchased some books about Remordere. He went back to the inn just as Hermione was getting up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it?

Hermione got up slowly wondering where she was for a moment before it all came back to her. She sat up quickly and noticed two things, one her corset was a bit looser and two it was night out. She began to look around the room for Peter

'No Wormtail." She mentally scolded herself for referring to him by his real name, he didn't deserve it. he was sweet though and generally did seem to care about her. She wondered why, he barely knew her. Come to think of it when she was crying he held her almost lovingly, and not in the parent child way either. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud crash and then some yelling. Hermione pressed her ear to the door and heard Peter's nasally voice along with a voice that she place as either male or female.

"Are you drunk!?" said Peter alarmed

"Just a few gulps of Vodka." Slurred the voice

"Junior! You're going to take some sober up potion now!" came Peter's voice as he approached the door. He was dragging in a girl of no more than four and a half feet. Her hair was in braids with baby blue ribbons. Her stained blue dress ended at her ankles and a guitar was strung over her shoulders. Peter put her on the bed and took a clear liquid from a blue bottle and poured it down the girls throat. The girl got a blank look and then perked up like that.

"What the hell hit me?" muttered the girl as she look toward Hermione "Who the hell is she?!"

"Hermione don't know your last name this is Peter Pettigrew Jr. AKA Portia AKA Rattail as she's called herself." Said Peter as he sat down on the bed next to the girl

"Yeah but who is she?" asked Portia as she got a good a look at Hermione "Is that my good pink dress!?"

"Yes, and choose your words carefully my daughter."

"Who is she to you?" asked Portia carefully

"Right on the money, honey. She's my new ward and your new friend."

"I don't like her."

"Why?"

"She's wearing my dress."

"She had nothing else."

"Is she your whore?" asked Portia simply as if she were talking about the weather. Peter was taking a drink from a flask and spat it all over Hermione.

"PETER PETTIGREW JOURNOIR WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU-WHY WOULD YOU-WHAT GAVE YOU THE-"

"Oh just pick a sentence and go with it." said Portia as she got up to leave

"No she is not!" yelled Peter as Peter Jr. skipped down the hall to a door six doors down and across the hall. She blew him a raspberry and slammed the door

"You do know that your coming back to the island with me!" yelled Peter

"Do I have to?!" Yelled Portia in reply

"Yes you do you little hellion!"

"Fine, but I won't be pleasant!"

"Your never pleasant!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"How about you both shut up!" came a woman with the room across from them

"Shut up Pricilla!" yelled both Peter and his daughter and they both simultaneously

"Sorry about that, she never was proper even when she was young."

"Why did you name her-?"

"Peter Pettigrew Jr.? well I knew for a fact that Li-Portia's mother would turn my son against me so I named the one that I got after me to carry on my legacy."

"So she has a twin?"

"Yes but don't mention that to anyone. Oh look dinner." Said Peter as a tray with lobster brisk was brought to them, ending the conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how'd you guys like that one huh. The plot is thickening. I'm feeling way better thanks to the miracle of Tylenol and other things like the annoying humidifier. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

Hermione was once again sleeping next to Peter with a pillow separating them. That didn't stop him from wrapping a leg protectively around her. She had tried to break away many times only to have him scoot closer to her. A certain part of his anatomy was poking her in the back of her thigh. He was muttering 'Lily' and 'yes'. Hermione was ready to throw up. But she didn't instead she felt a plan brewing in her head. It was dirty and underhanded but she needed to do this to be free. She finally got to sleep when he turned around. When morning finally came around she had gotten only four hours on-off sleep. Peter on the other hand woke up well rested and ready to greet the day…at seven a.m.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be up so early. No matter, no matter, the earlier we get to the ferry the lesser the chance of the fog rolling in." said Peter cheerily as he got behind the screen and took off his nightshirt.

"Does it roll in often?" said Hermione in a mock pleasant voice. She smiled cheerily and sat up straight.

"Very often, almost didn't make it to Hogwarts a few times. Almost gave Paulette a heart attack the time we got there a minute before the barrier closed. I got to the train only to realize that I was still in my nightshirt." Said Peter as he slipped off into memory lane

"What other funny things happened to you during you Hogwarts years?" asked Hermione amazed at how well she could act. When this was over she would seriously consider becoming an actress.

"Well when I first received my letter Paulette hid it from me, had to convince Zelda to fake a fit so me and Timothy could look for it. Turns out it was inside of the giant vase." Finished Peter with a laugh. After he finished chuckling did he notice Hermione's look of confusion. "Paulette was my C-G that stands for cradle to grave which means that she was a surrogate mother if you will. My real mother was trapped in her own little world of parties and social visits. Zelda was my younger sister who was and still is quite sickly. Though if you asked me nobody ill could scream like that. Timothy was my older brother by three years. He went to Hogwarts too and became a prefect, that's how we got away with most of the things we did. He married my older sister by one year and now they have four children together not count the…err…unmentionable one."

"Unmentionable?" asked Hermione truly fascinated by the picture Peter, no Wormtail, was painting for her.

"She's photosensitive. We can't mention it because Margaretta says it makes it seem like she can't give birth to healthy children. I say we shouldn't be mentioning her other child, Rena.."

"Why not Renna?"

"She starts fires." Said Peter simply as he tied his neck rag in front of the mirror

"Does she live with-"

"With me at the original house? Hell no! Pardon me."

"Just a question."

"Sorry, but the whole idea of me letting someone like her anywhere near Junior is a bit absurd, she's very incorrigible. She once slid down the banister of three floor staircase and broke her ankle. Just because her cousin Toby did it."

"Oh."

"By the way I got you some things." Said Peter as he got the things he bought the previous night

"Thank you." Said Hermione as she picked through the nothing special dresses, these looked much cheaper than the clothes the people in the pictures were warring.

"Sorry about the quality but it's the best you can get on the shores. We'll get you silk petticoats and beautiful dressed that trail behind like a bride's tram. Women like that sort of thing right?"

"Not all women, Junior doesn't strike me as the type."

"Junior breaks every social rule that is put forth. Well almost all of them, at least she wears dresses and goes to the occasional party."

"Ok, I'm dressed should we be leaving now or waiting for Junior?"

"We should be leaving, knowing Junior she probably left long before us."

Your reviews would be and are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Who cares?!

As far as ferry rides go this one was most pleasant. Aside from the stares and whispers of corse. Hermione had sparkling lemonade along with a five cheese omelets for breakfast. Peter had bacon and eggs. Hermione was beginning to find some aspects of her new life enjoyable, the food was good and the books interesting, but there was one con, Peter. 'No, Wormtail!' thought Hermione mentally scolding herself. But things were not going well everywhere…

Number 12 Gimwald Place

Harry had stopped eating, not only had he lost Sirius but Hermione was gone too. He didn't eat or sleep or fly or anything. He just stayed shut off in his room at the Order headquarters. He just thought of all the horrible things that must be happening to her. At first he was just depressed but not since what Snape had told them…

"_There's little to no chance of helping her now." Said Snape forlornly_

"_What do you mean?" asked Harry_

"_Pettigrew took her this morning."_

"_What do you mean took her!?"_

"_She was given to him as a whore by the Dark Lord last night; apparently she was in the dungeons before that."_

"_DAMH IT!" yelled Remus as he hit the wall hard enough to leave a dent_

"_Why can't we just go get her?"_

"_They're probably half way back to Remordere by now, I know Peter and how he's been taught to treat women. She might even be pregnant with your half sibling right now!"_

"_What do you mean half sibling?!"_

"_Oh Potter, your mother really got around, we wouldn't even have the vaguest idea of who your father is if you hadn't had a-"_

Harry really wanted to know what Snape was talking about but Remus hit him hard. It took two people to pull him off of Snape.

Like it? Hate it? What?


	9. Chapter 9

Insert cleaver disclaimer here:

Harry desperately wanted to know what Snape was talking about. Half sibling, surely he didn't mean that-no-he wasn't! That thought made the bile rise in Harry's throat and his vision swarm. Maybe he should ask Remus?

"Ummm, professor Lupin, what did Snape mean by half sibling?"

"Nothing Harry, disregard it." Said Remus in a 'this matter is closed' sort of way

"Yes but-"

"Harry please, there are something's that you really shouldn't know alright."

Harry nodded and walked away with even more questions in his head then when he started. What did Remus mean by 'somethings that you really shouldn't know.'?

"This Hermione, is port Charity." Said Peter as he helped her out of the ferry. The port was a bustling place, there were very poor people and the not so poor but still not doing so good hawking their wares which mostly consisted of fish at the middle and upper class.

"Flower for milady?" asked a little girl dressed in a raggedy dress

"No thank you, are you all alone out here?" asked Hermione as she crouched down to her level

"Nope me and me ma' we's been busy selling flowers for the great occasion." Said the little girl matter-of-factly

"Occasion?" asked Hermione genuinely intrigued

"You been livin' unduh a rock? The occasion! The crowning of King Wendell at the Palace of Intrigue!"

"Tell me child, is that how were taught to speak to you're superiors, because if so I suggest you acquire some manners." Said Peter as he leaned on his walking stick

"N-no sir master Pettigrew! Please don't be telling master Templeton 'bout this!"

"Fine, I shall not tell my brother if and only if you learn to speak to your superiors." Said Peter as he hooked his arm in with Hermione's

"Weren't you a bit harsh?" asked Hermione momentarily forgetting her act

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were kind to those other children."

"Those street urchins knew their place."

"Their place?!" said Hermione breaking away from him

"Yes, everyone has a place. I'm at the top with my family and judging by the way you carry yourself you're in the middle, and those children were at the bottom. That's the grand scheme of things." Said Peter simply

"And where do muggleborns stand in the grand scheme of things?" asked Hermione crossly

"I wouldn't know, there are no muggles in Remordere. Well, at least outside of the capital cities." Said Peter leading her to a stable with a painted sign above it which read 'Stables for the Upper Class and the Upper Class at Heart.'

"Why are we here?" asked Hermione reading the sign

"We're going to need transport to Greyshire, that's where the house is." Said Peter as he held the door open for her

"What do we have here?" said a tall man in his mid thirties as he eyed Hermione curiously "A lady all by herself?"

"Hello Gandal, how goes business?" asked Peter as he came up to the front desk

"It's been great, people be needin' transport to see the great occasion."

"Speaking of transport, me and the lady shall be needing a carriage to Greyshire."

"Greyshire!" exclaimed Gandal "That's ten miles west of Trambreil!"

"I'm aware of the distance." Said Peter pulling a sachel of coins out of his pocket

"Can be sendin' the carriages that far west, be needin' 'em me self too ya know."

"All of them?"

"I can send ya as far as the Palace of Justice but that's it."

"Fine, maybe I can get a ride with Templeton from there. How much?"

"Fifty spalts."

"Fifty?!"

"Hey, I got a family to feed too."

"Fine, here." Said Peter handing Gandal the money. All the while Hermione watched with avid fascination, did this man even know what Peter had done?

"Oy Drew, two to the Palace of Justice!" yelled Gandal to a man behind them

"We don't transport prisoners!"

"Their gonna hitch a ride from there to Greyshire!"

"Fine. Come along now me lord, me lady." Said Drew motioning to them

"See, this is going much smoother than planned." Said Peter simply. Hermione nodded but inside she was filling with dread.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Harry was going to find Hermione, even if he died trying he was going to find her. He shuddered thinking of all the foul, horrible things that Wormtail could be doing to her. He was going to take the train, a boat, fly, walk if he had to. He would gladly walk a thousand miles to get to Remoredere.

"Remus, just out of curiosity, where is Remordere? Just so I know where I'm not to go." Said Harry feeling guilty about lying to Remus

"Harry, do I look stupid, do I look like I lack mental capacity in any way?" said Remus crossing his arms

"C'mon, I can go, I can save her!" pleaded Harry

"Harry, I would go myself but it's against the law to go if you're an outsider with out a Remorederian host."

"Why?!"

"They broke off from the rest of the wizarding world about three centuries ago and isolated themselves, they fear that if too many outsiders come in they will be forced to change their way of life."

"But Wormtail came here!" protested Harry

"Yes, children of Remordere may come and go as they please if they say that they're going to convert outsiders, even if they aren't."

"So she's trapped!" shouted Harry

"Unfortunately." Said Remus gravely

Harry wouldn't take no for an answer.

Hermione never wanted to ride in another carriage as long as she lived. The ride was bumpy and uneven, nothing like the carriages at Hogwarts.

"So, tell me Peter, you finally get yourself a wife?" asked the carriage driver

"No this is my ward Hermione." Shouted Peter over the bumps and creaks of the carriage

"Your daughter was here earlier, said some things."

"Things?"

"Said you married her out there and have been honeymooning in Bermuda."

"Junior says a lot of things."

"True, true."

"Excuse me, how much further." Said Hermione sweetly getting back into her act

"Just one and a half more miles alright." Said Peter as he handed her a toffee

"Thank you." Said Hermione discreetly slipping it into her pocket

"So, how's Galatea?" asked the carriage driver

"She's fine." Said Peter biting into his toffee

"Has she found a husband yet?" asked the carriage driver slowing the pace a bit

"She's engaged to my nephew, Fyero." Said Peter looking down, he obviously didn't approve

"Timothy's son?"

"Templeton's."

"You'll be pleased to know this me lady, only one half mile until we get there." Said the driver. Hermione could see a the smokestacks of factories

"Hermione, this is very important, don't speak to Templeton more than necessary, alright?" asked Peter simply

"Why?" asked Hermione genuinely curious

"Mans a bloody perv!" said the driver who obviously didn't like him

"It doesn't bother you that he talks about your brother like that?" asked Hermione

"It's the truth." Said Peter looking at the ground

Harry had his things packed, clothes in a suit case, food in a bag, and a satchel full of coins. He didn't care about the law, he was going to save her, one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda…

Sneaking out of the order was one thing, getting out of England was a whole other thing. Apparently Remordere succeeded.

"Exit visa." Said the man at the ticket booth. He had made it to the coast, not the one Peter and Hermione took put one that took people there as tourists.

"I haven't got one." Said Harry as the blonde girl behind him scoffed

"No visa no exit!" shouted the man as he closed the booth. Harry was both down trodded and confused: if he couldn't get a visa and he was the boy who lived then how the hell could Wormtail? The girl behind him sighed loudly.

"What are you, slow?" asked the blonde girl as she straightened the guitar that was slung over her shoulders. Harry was about to reply when his jaw dropped at what she was wearing. It was a blue floor length dress with a darker blue floor length cloak. Her hair was in a half pile on top of her head.

"Judging by that look I'll take it your slow." Said the girl

"N-no, I've just never seen anyone like you before."

"Same here, I'm Junior." Said the girl as she extended her hand

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Said Harry as he shook her hand completely missing the look he was being given

"You really aren't from around here." Said the girl as she went to another booth

"Hey, wait!" called Harry as she started walking away

"What?"

"How do you get an exit visa?"

"Well, I'd imagine you'd go to your Palace of Justice and ask a noble to sign your application for a visa. When it's signed you go to the Palace of Commerce for said visa. Only if your of good blood of course." Said Junior

"We haven't got a Palace of Justice."

"Then I can't help you." Said the girl once again turning away

"Wait, maybe we could share." Asked Harry fearing he'd have to try and apparate. He already tried floo powder but the fire turned orange and then purple.

"Well, ok. But only if you tune my guitar. And don't try any funny stuff because I'm a pretty proficient witch." Said Junior as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve for emphasis

"Fine deal." Said Harry as they went to another booth Junior showed a piece of paper to the man behind the booth then she showed what looked to be a family crest, then they both started speaking a langue that Harry had never heard before. He then realized what he was doing, accepting help from a stranger. He didn't even know her last name. For all he knew she could be a death eater.

"Well, you can wait for your hair to grow after we get there!" said Junior as she pulled him toward a huge steam boat. "By the way, you owe me for a second class ticket, and none of that galleon nonsense either, that money's no good here.

"But I haven't got-"

"Fine, I'll think of another way you can repay me." Said Junior with a sly look on her face

The Palace of justice was a huge imposing thing. It was not at all nice to look at and frankly it scared her a little.

"Come along now." Said Peter as he led her up the steps. Hermione clutched his arm tightly; the whole building had an aura of foreboding around it. They went in and down a few dreary halls

"Now this is very important, you must never show Templeton any interest, any at all do you understand? Don't look him in the eye; don't even breathe in his direction." Hermione nodded

"Hello brother." Said Peter as he opened the door

"Why hello, why Peter, who is you lady friend, I must say, she is ravishing. Hermione looked at the ground wondering what she had gotten herself into


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

"Ahh yes Templeton she is but I'm afraid that this isn't a social visit." Said Peter as he put an arm around Hermione protectively. He knew very well what his older brother was capable of and he didn't want it to happen to Hermione. It had already happened to his sister Margaretta and he didn't want Hermione to go through that either. At first he had just saved her to vindicate himself but know he was beginning to feel protective of her and he was actually starting to care for her. He knew that she couldn't ever leave because if she did and she told someone where he was he would be hunted down and brought back to Lord Voldemort. His hiding place no matter how cut off from the rest of the wizarding world had to be kept secret.

"Oh? Then why, pray tell, are you here at the Palace of Justice?" said Templeton as he poured himself and Peter a brandy. Hermione politely declined, she needed to be operating at peak efficiency if she was going to get through this without slipping up.

"We need a ride to Greyshire and I know that you make it a point to visit Margaretta and take in the Brothels there a few times a year and I think that you may be over due brother."

"I'm going to the Imperial city like everybody else, dear brother. Besides, across the river lie the black snakes."

"I-I do-don't know what your talking about."

"You don't do you? Well, Junior was here for an exit visa and she said some things to me about a rat and a snake."

"Y-You must have misheard my dear child. That happens when people talk to her sometimes you know."

"Tell me this about your 'ward'; animal, vegetable, mineral, or…reptile?"

"Are you going to help me or not!?"

"Fine, fine but only because your family. You may borrow my second best carriage with my third best driver."

"Thank you, dear brother."

"Oh and by the way, Petey…"

"I don't much like the sound of that." Muttered Peter as he took Hermione's arm. He wanted to get away from his older brother as quickly as possible because it was never a good idea when he called him Petey.

"One or two appearances a year isn't nearly enough to keep up appearances." And with that they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry liked Junior's idea of payment very much. He was currently lying naked, sticky, and sweaty on an inn bed in the port. Never in his life did he ever dream that he was going to loose his virginity to a girl that he had just met in a hotel room. It wasn't how he imagined it but it was still amazing none the less. Junior didn't look too pleased though, she had had better in the past.

"That was amazing!" said Harry momentarily forgetting about Hermione

"Yes it was…all five seconds of it." Muttered junior as she got back into her corset. That was disappointing from beginning to end. She would have imagined that the boy who lived might have taken a but longer or have at least gone faster but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Was it good for you?" asked Harry who hadn't heard what junior had muttered under her breath.

"Actually it was-" started Junior but a hard knock on the door broke her sentence.

"Open up I know you're in there!" said a high female voice. Junior rolled her eyes and put a finger to her lips

"Will you please for the love of God stop pounding on the door!" said a slightly lower female voice with a thicker accent

"Who died and made you the boss, Galatea?!" said the first voice again. Junior rolled her eyes and mimed talking with her hand. Harry laughed and junior quickly covered his mouth

"I thought that mother taught you manners, Persephone!"

"Shut up, I heard laughing!"

"I didn't heard anything and I doubt that she's even in there."

"You know how she likes casual flings with powerful or famous men."

"Well, the time for them to come is over dear sister so she's probably either gallivanting in the outside world or at home sulking that she can't help stop that Dark Lord person."

"As if that's any of our problem."

"Yes my sister, that daughters Pettigrew cannot concern themselves with such affairs of the outside."

"Pettigrew?!" yelled Harry loudly as junior slapped herself upside the head. Then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See that nifty little review button, please use it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I made myself perfectly clear in chapter 1!

"Stand back everybody, give him some air." said Galatea as she slapped Harry a few times in the face. Persephone began to panic and mutter something about him dieing and them being held responsible while Junior took out a spellbook that came with the room and began to look up a spell that could wake him up.

"Ooh, damn it all to shit! I'm not getting anything out of this piece of-" said Junior as she flung the spellbook across the room effectively waking Harry up.

"Oh come now dear cousin there is absolutely no need for profanity!" said Galatea as pulled on Junior's blonde hair. Junior then pulled on her black bun as hard as she could.

"Please stop fighting! I don't like fighting!" said Persephone who hated violence of all kinds. She was a pacifist by nature and that clashed with Junior's and Galatea's personalities. Nobody paid her any mind as they began to have a small cat fight. Neither of them meant to hurt each other but they were both slightly tipsy; Galatea from one day of hard drinking which had led her to the inn where Junior was and Junior from a day of drinking from the flask she always carried around with her.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!" said Harry as he got up off the floor quickly. Junior and Galatea composed themselves as best as they could and attempted to look like the dignified ladies they were raised to be.

"Do you remember anything at all because I'm sure that a hard blow to your head could jog your memory. And a hard blow to other places might just-" said Junior as she worked her hair into braids. She wasn't angry anymore but she was still feeling a but tipsy and dissatisfied. An elbow to the ribs from Galatea shut her up. Galatea didn't like her cousin's casual use of bad language and profanity.

"Wait, something is coming back to me." said Harry as he tried to remember. He remembered that he was on the island to look for Hermione and he remembered that he had to repay Junior for giving him passage into Remordere but after that it was all black.

"The hitting you on the head idea is still on the table." said Junior as she walked up to him. He remembered something about him and her and for some reason it had to do with Peter Pettigrew but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I don't think that we should hit him on the head, it doesn't seem like a good idea." said Persephone quietly. She was a bit afraid of Junior at the moment because of how she fought with Galatea earlier and her history of aggression when they were children.

"You don't think, you just sit there, look pretty, and make lots of pure blood babies. Leave the thinking to me and Gally would ya?" said Junior as she inspected the bump on the back of Harry's head. Harry was a bit confused but he then remembered that these were members of Juniors family and relaxed a little. He began to straighten up his clothes as the girls once again began to argue. He wanted to get as far away from them as possible but Galatea who was also going to leave her younger family members to their argue. She was planning on visiting the slums of the towns that she and Persephone were going to visit on their way to the Great Occasion.

"Don't worry, she's usually much more pleasant when she's sober but then again she's still below normal pleasantness levels on her best days. Probably had something to do with that childhood of hers." said Galatea as she and Harry left. Harry walked with her only because they were going to the same place; the lobby.

"Oh, she seemed to be rather...interesting." said Harry choosing his words carefully and at the same time thinking about how he was going to find Hermione. He really wished that he had thought his plan through but there was no way he was going to go back.

"Brouhaha! Yes, that's one way to put her." laughed Galatea as she told the manager that she was going to pay for another night. She intended to spend her time interview the people of the slums but she wasn't going to turn down a chance to talk to The Boy Who Lived. She wasn't crazy enough to not do something that some people only dreamed about. It was true that things like the war or Death Eaters didn't really bother her or most of the other citizens of Remordere she still had an interest in things of that nature seeing as how she couldn't ever remember leaving the island. She was only at the port because of the high concentration of starving class people who begged and walled themselves up in rooms at the inns there. She was lucky that she found a decent one in that borderline slum.

"Hey, just asking but do you know of Peter Pettigrew?" asked Harry who had thought that he could ask residents about him to see where he could be most likely to find him. Galatea thought that it was a rather stupid question for him to ask seeing as how she was a daughter Pettigrew but she decided to humor him.

"Of course I do, everybody in the aristocracy knows all of the aristocrats. As the outsiders say, duh!"

"Do you know where he'd go if he came here?"

"To the house of Pettigrew most likely."

"And where is that?"

"Greyshire."

"Where's that?"

"Go north by northeast by north as the crow flies."

"Thank you, Galatea."

"You're quite welcome Harry. Oh and by the way, I know my uncle so he'll probably get there as quick as possible and may I ask why you're even looking for him?" asked Galatea but Harry had already walked backwards in a daze, his mind not processing what he had just heard. Somehow his feet began to carry him in the right direction and his trunk stayed shrunken down to doll size in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't a particularly pleasant carriage ride but Hermione had still manged to fall asleep while resting her head on Peter's shoulder. This gave Peter some time to think his whole situation over. He was going to bring her to his home and stay hidden there forever. It wasn't much of a plan but it was all that he could think up. He allowed himself to fall asleep too as they approached his home while the driver muttered something about being over worked and underpaid. They only woke up when they finally got there. Hermione played the part of the good girl doing whatever he said and he still didn't know about the act that she was putting on. They were taken by carriage right to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Pettigrew. She was in awe when she saw the mansion that seemed to go on forever and touch the sky.

"Welcome Hermione to your knew home." said Peter as he took her to the front door. She pretended to be happy about her new living situation but in reality she was planning her escape. A heavyset blonde woman answered the door when Peter pulled the large rope to ring the heavy bell.

"Peter my dear brother I can barely recall the last time I saw you!" said the woman as she hugged him. He returned her hug and momentarily forgot about Hermione. She was quickly noticed by the woman though.

"And who, pray tell, is this?"said Margaretta motioning towards Hermione who was staring at the woman who looked so much like Peter. The could have been twins except for the fact that she looked older and she was heavier with light brown eyes.

"Her name is Hermione, Margaretta. Hermione this is my sister Margaretta." said Peter who was still concerned with his politeness. Margaretta hadn't seen her brother in quite some time but she refused to believe that he was a Death Eater. Ignorance was bliss in her opinion.

"Peter, may I speak to you in the house?" said Margaretta through clenched teeth. Peter looked nervous and he followed her ad motioned for Hermione to follow them. She did. She was led to a small sitting room while Peter and Margaretta began to speak loudly in their native language. They were arguing about how Peter had just disappeared for a long period of time and he suddenly came back with Hermione in tow. The argued until Peter reminded her the the house was technically his because women couldn't own property in their society. They came to the agreement that she would stay but it would be Peter who would explain her presence to Junior, Persephone, and Galatea when they came back. Peter agree and he also accepted that this was going to be payment for taking in Margaretta's bastard child Galatea.

"Romilida will show you to your room." was all that Margaretta said as she entered the sitting room and opened the liquor cabinet. A few moments later a tall and skinny woman in a maid's outfit entered the room and told her to follow her. Hermione decided not to make waves and obediently followed while wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sue. Now, onto the fic!

Hermione was growing used to her life with Peter Pettigrew in the Pettigrew house. She had met the other two daughter's Pettigrew and became friends with Persephone who was brighter than people gave her credit for. It was from the bright but serious Galatea that she learned that Harry was also searching for her. She was hopeful for her rescue at first but as the days wore into weeks and the weeks grew to be months she had lost all hope. She had put her plans of escape aside to wait for Harry to be her savior because if they were to get caught the two of them stood a better chance of defending themselves then if they were to try on their own. She eventually fell into a pattern that she enjoyed just a tiny bit. She's wake up whenever and then Romilida would serve her breakfast in bed and help her with her dressing. Then she's go to the expansive library and learn all that she could. It was from that library that she learned spells that were only used by the most advanced seventh years and she also learned about the Remordiereian history and culture as well as a bit of the native language. She even went to the occasional party with Peter. Things for Peter didn't go as well as they were going for Hermione. He had quickly fallen back into the aristocratic fold but it was Hermione's presence that drew attention to him. The other's in his family had asked time and time again what she was to him because they refused to believe that he had just taken her in out of the goodness of his heart. Most of them still saw him as the spoiled brat he was in childhood and not the man he had become mainly because for the last fourteen years they had seen little to nothing about him. Another problem he was having was in the realm of finance and the contents of the will of the mother Pettigrew. It was Peter's nanny Paulette that convinced the mother Pettigrew to allow Peter to have the house and quite a bit of the family fortune because he was considered to be the best of her sons but it was also a condition of the will that he also had to be married. It was his long absence that made it not be called into question but now that he was back and spending the money that he had allowed Margaretta to use because her husband Timothy left her he was being called into question. He knew what he had to do.

"Hermione, may I speak to you?" asked Peter as he entered the library where Hermione was studying a spell that might have helped her get off the island. It was a way to escape people's perception that she was there but it took a lot of concentration. She was planning on practicing it for a few days or weeks until she got it right.

"Yes?" asked Hermione as she put a bookmark in her spell book. She wondered what he could have wanted to talk about, she had kept her charade up for the whole time and she hadn't made a single attempt at escape.

"I have something to ask of you for you see we cannot continue living here or spending the money unless you do something for me." said Peter nervously keeping his distance from Hermione who was now visibly shaking. She didn't like where this was going and she was even a bit afraid of where it was going.

"What do you need to ask of me?" asked Hermione as she stood up feeling the wand which was held up in her long, ruffled sleeve. She felt the need to defend herself which was quickly becoming a little felt feeling to her because of how used to the Pettigrew house she had become.

"I need to ask for your hand in marriage."

Harry sat in the pub burying his problems in the bottom of a bottle as was the family custom. He was quickly running out of money and he was no closer to finding Hermione. He had either gotten bad directions or not gone the right way. He was still having a hard time processing that Galatea and by extension her family members that she had met were related to Peter Pettigrew. He sat there drinking when he saw a very tipsy Portia Pettigrew enter the pub. The drink had impaired his judgement so the plan that had formed in his head seemed like a good one. He needed money and Junior had money so he just needed to ask her. In his drunken state he almost fell into a pool game and he didn't notice the slight bulge in Junior's dress. It had been three months since their first encounter and if Harry had been sober he wouldn't have gone near her again.

"H-Hey Junior, how a-a-are y-you?" slurred Harry

"N-no complaints. Yourself?"

"Same here. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry, what is it?"

"I-I nee-need some money."

"A-alright but you'll have to do something for me first."

"Alright, what?"

"I'll think of something." and with that she began to lead them to the back room. What happened next would horrify him as soon as he regained his sobriety.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

"Going somewhere?" asked Margaretta. Hermione had tried and failed to escape in the dead of night. It was the night before her wedding and all the rooms in the House of Pettigrew were full. The wedding couldn't commence until Galatea and Junior arrived. Galatea was off to the great event and Junior was gallivanting around Remordere.

"N-No, you-you see-"

"Save it. I won't tell my dear younger brother of your treachery if you return to your quarter's post haste!"

"He's the treacherous one!" said Hermione. She took a wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Margaretta. Margaretta was taken back for a moment before she took her own wand from the bun she had tied in her hair.

"You have no idea what you're talking about you insolent brat!"

"He betrayed his friends!"

"It was his friends who kept him around mostly for amusement or to have a source of funding for their pranks or his blood family!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"It was either them or his daughter and niece."

"Niece? Why would Persephone play any part in this? She's never left the island."

"Galatea wasn't born here. When I was young I had a wild streak and decided to be an outsider. Nine months later my bastard daughter Galatea was born. Peter is her guardian as far as the courts are concerned."

"He said that she was his ward."

"Exactly." Said Margaretta lowering her wand a bit. Hermione didn't lower hers and prepared to cast a stunner spell on Margaretta.

"Expeliamous!" shouter Junior who had just through the door. She didn't know what was going on so she casted her spell first and was planning on asking questions later. Hermione tried to run but she tripped on her long Victorian style dress and fell. Margaretta put a sleeping spell on her and took her back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the bloody hell?!" said Harry as he read a poster on the wall of the local pub. He had spent the months hunting high and low for Hermione and he was about ready to give up. He doubted that she was even still alive at that point. He was on his last bit of money and needed to get back. He had gotten a large sum of money from Junior for services rendered. He felt sick thinking about what he had to do to get off the mainland and then to fund his search. He had asked as many people as he could but no one seemed to know of anybody named Hermione Granger or even a girl fitting her description. He had a few false leads from inn jeepers and carriage drivers but the trail turned cold. He had just about given up when he saw a poster declaring a wedding of Peter Pettigrew and a girl he had come to be in acquaintance with. The poster said that everyone who mattered could come but they had to bring a present. Now Harry knew exactly what he needed to do. He paid his bar tab and went in the direction of the Pettigrew house. It would take a while to get there on foot but he had to for Hermione's sake.

"I'm coming to get you no matter what!" said Harry as he started on the long trail. His broom had been stolen from him and he really wished he had it. After lots of walking he collapsed from exhaustion in front of the heavy iron gates proclaiming the Noble and Most Ancient House of Pettigrew.

"Oh dear, this can't be a good thing." Said Galatea as she began to drag him into the Pettigrew house. She assumed that he had come for the wedding and left him in an empty guest room.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: These really don't need to be here but I'll use an all purpose disclaimer just because the words that I use take its place and it makes the chapter look bigger.

Harry had a head ache, a back ache, a stomach ache, and a bunch of other aches but that wasn't very important, what was important was finding out where he was. He awoke on a large four poster bed with silk sheets and a thick wool blanket. His glasses were on the nightstand next to him and he put them on as quickly as possible. His things that he has shrunken down and carried with him were in a corner of the large room. He heard talking from the yard below him and he looked out the window. He looked down as the yard was being prepared for the wedding. He heard talking outside of his door and quickly crawled under the bed not having enough time to get his invisibility cloak.

"I can't believe he's marrying somebody so young! I mean, she's the same age as his daughter for goodness shakes!" said a maid as she began to make the bed not noticing Harry.

"How is Portia taking this? I'd imagine she's had a fit by now." Said the other maid as she began to open all the curtains.

"You, my friend, are correct. After all I can't really blame the poor child."

"True, true."

"What is Peter thinking marrying a girl that young and for what reason?"

"While we're on the subject of Peter Pettigrew what kind of unpleasantness do you suppose has kept him off of the island for all these years?"

"The kind of unpleasantness that the outsiders speak of."

"Pricilla Pierce!"

"I still have my doubts but that's what it looks like to me. I mean, he's been so figity and secretive not only to us servants but to his own sister!"

"And we never do get to see his forearm, not that I want to."

"Yes, and now he brings this Hermione girl here!"

"Should we report him?"

"To his own brother? Are you sick from the work already! Templeton Pettigrew would never harm his younger brother who is for some odd reason still in his mother's favor."

"Things are so complicated in the aristocracy."

"Makes me almost proud to be poor."

"Glad you mean."

"Glad, proud, they're just words."

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Why are we laying this suit out in this room anyway?"

"Because they told us too."

"But why, I did this sum in my head and this is one more room that there are guests and one more suit than there are men."

"Galatea has her reason's. Be careful to stay on the good side of the family Pettigrew."

"Those are my doubts about Mrs. Galatea and by extension Mrs. Portia."

"Doubts?"

"Don't be simple, exactly how many Pettigrew's have black hair?"

"Some member's of the nobility have black hair."

"Yes, but how many would give Margaretta Pettigrew the time of day?"

"You don't mean-"

"Didn't she come to be in a delicate condition around her time in the outside?"

"Oh my! You mustn't let the mistress hear you say that!"

"She's not omnipresent dear friend."

"Alright, what are your doubts about Portia then, or are your doubts just common fact."

"I'm well aware that Peter Pettigrew mingled in his time in the outside but how far did he mingle."

"I'm pretty sure that she's one hundred percent human."

"There are many muggleborns out there."

"So what if he mingled, it's none of our business!"

"And now he chooses to mingle again with a girl over two decades younger than him."

"I am glad to be poor because I don't have to worry about these sorts of things."

"Amen to that." And with that both maids left. Harry was in shock at what he heard but he was glad to have found out where Hermione was. He was going to do everything in his power to save her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If you got to this point you know what this would say.

Harry knew what he had to do. He had to get Hermione out and back home where she would be safe and had to do it quickly. He felt revolted at the thought of Hermione marrying Peter Pettigrew. He walked down the hallway not entirely sure of where he was going. He knew that wherever Hermione was it wasn't going to be hard to find. He thought back to when he went to wedding when he was a child. There were ladies always coming and going from the bride's dressing room and he knew that that would be his telltale sign of her. He heard some people coming and ducked behind and over ornate curtain.

"Galatea don't you think that you could change the color of that dress? It looks like the lawn threw up on you." Said Persephone struggling to stand in her long pink dress that took up almost the entire width of the hallway. Harry pulled himself closer to the wall and wished that he was his invisibility cloak with him.

"These are the dresses that were picked out of the bridesmaids. It would be rude to make any alterations to color or style."

"I don't know why she had to pick such a sickly looking color for dresses!"

"I don't think she even cares." Muttered Galatea under her breath

"Of course she cares! It's her wedding day!" said Persephone trying to twirl in her dress but only succeeding in getting it caught on a decoration.

"Stop moving, I've got a simple way get you free." Said Galatea taking out her wand.

"No! What if you make a mistake?" said Persephone almost in tears because of her snagged dress. Harry was very nervous now but tried not to move and to quiet his breathing.

"Oh stop being so childish!"

"I am not being childish!" said Persephone stomping her foot. As she stomped her foot one of her earrings came off and rolled right next to Harry's foot. Harry froze in terror. He didn't know what to do as Galatea's hand reached under the curtain. Harry acting on impulse kicked it towards her.

"What was that?" asked Galatea who could have swore someone kicked the earring.

"What was what?" asked Persephone as she got herself free and reached for her earring.

"I think that someone's under there."

"Why would someone be behind the curtains?"

"I think it's just Portia playing a joke on us." Said Galatea rubbing her chin.

"I'll find out!" said Persephone throwing back the curtain to reveal Harry. They all screamed and Harry knocked them down as he pushed past them and ran into the first room he saw. He turned away from the door and there she was. Hermione.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda…

Harry quickly ran down the hallway opening doors are random looking for Hermione. He eventually found her and they embraced.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" sobbed Hermione she quickly clung to Harry. Harry soon drowned in the silk and satin of her wedding dress which seemed to me keeping Hermione herself up.

"Hermione I'm never going to let you go." Said Harry his voice was slightly muffled by her dress

"Let her go!" shouted Margaretta, Portia, Persephone, and Galatea their wands trained on him. He quickly drew his wand and Hermione's was somewhere in her monstrosity of a dress.

"Come any closer and I'll-" started Harry trying to look threatening. They knew he couldn't take all of them. They didn't exactly know what was going on but they knew Hermione was trying to leave.

"What in the world is going on in here?" asked Peter from the doorway. He couldn't get in because of the size of the women's dresses.

"You can't come in! You'll see her and it'll be bad luck!" said Persephone. She was slapped in the back of the head by Portia.

"You're the most stupid, idiotic, moronic, uh…something else meaning dumb…person that I have ever met!"

"Portia, dearest, be nice." Said Peter still not even aware that Harry was in the room. Harry thought to use their distraction and stunned Galatea. He tried to run away with Hermione while they were fussing over Galatea. He made it to the doorway but he was petrified by Peter Pettigrew.

"Will somebody please tell me exactly what is going on in here and why Harry Potter is in my house?" Peter as he grabbed Hermione. He knew that Harry was there to rescue her form him but he also knew that over the months he had loved her, made loved to her, and possibly made a child with her. He then remembered how he had felt the same thing for Lily and shook his head. He didn't want to think about that then. This was his wedding day and he was supposed to be happy even though his bride wasn't. he figured she'd warm up to him eventually just like his parents had warmed up to each other…after three children.

"I'm not going to marry you! I'm not!" said Hermione fighting to get through the door. Peter blocked it and held onto her

"I've given you everything! Everything you could ever hope for! Why are you trying to leave me? To leave this?"

"I'm a prisoner in a gilded cage. That's why Lily Potter had your child and left you because she didn't want to end up like this!" said Hermione tearing her dress apart.

"W-What?" croaked Harry as the petrifaction began to wear off. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"He father a child with your mother Harry! Her!" said Hermione as she pointed to Portia. There was a blazing anger in Portia's eyes. She didn't say anything. She just pointed her wand at Hermione and began to cast a spell but before she could do anything her wand flew out of her hands and it wasn't Harry who had disarmed her. It was Peter.


	19. The End

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"What was that for?" asked Portia as her wand went flying across the room. Peter was the one to disarm his daughter and nobody else could believe it. Harry was shocked and Hermione was coming to her senses.

"Don't hurt anybody, it's my wedding. You can hurt people afterwards." Said Peter his wand still trained on his daughter. She gave an impertinent look.

"What are you going to do? Marry yourself?" asked Portia angry about what was happening and what she heard.

"No, I'm going to throw Harry out and then marry Hermione. She'll be happy with me eventually."

"Well, if they get out you'll be marrying yourself." Said Galatea as she trained her wand on Hermione and Harry preventing their escape. Hermione who was coming to her senses wished that she hadn't said that and had just escaped as best she could in her large and impractical dress.

"Harry will be going now. Galatea, show him the door." Said Peter angry with his daughter.

"Throw him out of politely escort him out?"

"Whichever you think is best."

"I'll throw him out. Damn gate crashers." Muttered Galatea as she grabbed him by the arm. He retched his arm out of her grasp and grabbed Hermione.

"I'm not leaving without her! You hear me? Now get out of my way!" said Harry pointing his wand dangerously at them. Hermione grabbed Persephone's want while she was distracted and they got into a tug of war match over it.

"You two stop that! And you, I know that eventually you will be happy with me." Said Peter loudly. Everyone looked at him and the tug of war momentarily stopped.

"I will never be happy with you! You're a spineless two faced coward and you took me here and now you're forcing me to marry you!" said Hermione grabbing the wand away from Persephone and training it on Peter.

"Really? What exactly do you think awaits muggle borns in the wizarding world? Think you'll ever be minister of magic? An auror? A healer?"

"I'm the most clever witch of my age and my marks are very high."

"Well, your last name won't let you get any higher than clerical work. I suppose you could marry Harry over there, live off the modest Potter vault until he dies as an auror and then you try and live off the meager salary they pay muggle borns. You could have everythin you could ever want here."

"She could never be happy with a traitor like you!" said Harry casting a stunner at Peter. Peter blocked it with surprising ease and Harry was stunned.

"Harry do you have any children running around out there?" asked Peter in a conversational tone surprising Harry.

"No, I don't."

"Well, I did. You and Portia and you know the kind of choice I had to make?"

"What choice? You betrayed my parents!"

"I'm your father and Lily was your mother. What's that say about your mother? Hmm?"

"Don't you talk about my mother that way!" yelled Harry as she tried to hit Peter but was deflected into the wall making a large hole.

"I'm not paying for that." Said Galatea as she saw clear through to the other room. Portia took this time to get her wand while everyone was distracted.

"You want to know what happened? We were both very drunk and Addie was already pregnant with Portia! I had a wife then Harry and a child on the way with two different women. I was an auror and deposed from my family. I'm only recently allowed back into the fold mainly due to may siblings either dying or doing much worse. You see that dark haired girl over there?"

"Yes…" said Harry not sure what he was getting at

"You probably think Sirius Black is a living saint don't you? He ruined my sister! He ruined her chances and now she lives here with one daughter who's marriage will be arranged and another who's marriage will never happen!"

"You're lying!"

"Look downstairs in the main hall at the Pettigrew family tree. James Potter, the man you thought of as your blessed father thought of nobody but himself. Your mother was a miserable woman but she couldn't leave him because she learned the hard way exactly what awaited muggle borns so if you want to take her then do it but I guaranty you she'll come right back to me!" said Peter letting them leave. They left quickly but stopped and Harry looked at the Pettigrew family tree as he left. There was his name along with Sirius'. Sirius' name was connected to Margaretta's ang lead down to Galatea's while his name branched off of Peter and Lily's name and was across from Portia's. There was branch leading from Peter and Hermione called 'Yet to be Determined.'" Harry blanched and ran away with Hermione without looking back.


End file.
